


Powers

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Fire Powers, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, New York City, Original Fiction, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: When a new boy moves to the city Shelly's life changes as she learns more about the world around her.
Relationships: Kyle/Shelly





	Powers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story i started about 6 years ago but I really want to finish it and share it with others. Hope you enjoy :)

**Sept 24th 2013**

**This new town is the perfect place for me; it’s in the middle of a huge city. I can look out my window and see Central Park, it’s almost turning dusk on the skyline. My father enrolled me in the local high school yesterday. He warned me about being too flashy and drawing attention. I tried to explain that I can’t always control it. Regardless, I promised him so tomorrow I will quit for good this time. I just hope I am strong enough.**

  
  


My morning started normally enough. Waking up to my mother and younger brother fighting. My brother Ben was playing video games instead of getting ready for school. My mother was bustling around trying to find her uniform for work, and I walked past them to make a coffee. 

“Shelly honey, eat something if you are going to drink that stuff.” My mother greeted me. Most people said we looked alike, same brown hair, pale skin and the same slim build. Her hair was shorter than mine. It was always combed neatly and mine was left to stay curly and long. 

The only true difference was our eyes; my eyes were pale blue like my fathers. She would always say how lovely they looked when I was a child, but since dad left she no longer mentioned it.

“Don’t worry about me, just focus on Ben.” I said placing some bread in the toaster as I pulled the peanut butter out of the cupboard. Looking over at my brother, he met my eye and stuck his tongue out. 

“How about we all just worry about ourselves?” He suggested. He wore his baggy red jacket with ripped jeans to match. He was only twelve but he dressed like half the guys in my high school. 

Mom finally threw up her hands in defeat and turned to me. “Shelly I have to get to work, see that your brother gets to school today, I better not get another phone call from the principal.” She warned. With that she left wearing her blue Walmart uniform.

I turned to Ben; he had a huge smile on his face, knowing that this was an uphill battle I began to get ready. I waited till after I had my coffee and shower to deal with him. 

By the time I was ready Ben was actually gathering his books together. “What?” he asked when I raised an eyebrow.

“Why did you make such a fuss when mom was here?” He had seemed so stubborn, now he was just getting ready like I was. 

His shoulders raised and slumped. He began to gel his fair blonde hair and spray body spray on his clothes. “I just…” He began then sighed. “I am still a little mad at her for kicking dad out.” 

I gritted my teeth; mom had made me promise to never tell Ben that dad was having an affair. We still saw him once a week, well Ben did. I hadn’t seen him in since he left two months ago. That was when we moved to this small apartment. It was a two bedroom but my mother was using the large walk in closet as her bedroom. It was just big enough for her single bed. 

As much as I missed our old house I would rather be here than there with our father. Ben only knew that our parents were getting a divorce, not the reason behind it. Mom said he was too young; my opinion didn’t matter to her. 

I looked over as Ben shut the game off and put his sneakers on. “Are you going to dads this weekend?” He asked. I shook my head. “You can’t stay mad at him forever.”

Without another word we left for the bus stop. The city bus would drop Ben in front of his school. I had to walk three blocks; it was through a very bad neighborhood. When I got off the bus, I practically ran to school. 

As soon as I reached the school grounds I slowed down. The school yard was packed with students when I reached the paved parking lot. I spotted Mckayla and ducked my head. She had been my best friend until two years ago when we started high school. She joined the popular click, a place that was not for me. I am a shy person, not comfortable talking to anyone new. 

Mckayla gave me a fake smile as I walked past her and the herd of popular girls that followed. She wore a tight white blouse and dark blue skinny jeans. Her olive skin and jet black hair made her look much older than sixteen. 

“Well, look what we have here,” She sneered, as they followed me down the halls to my locker. “The fashion hopeless.” They all laughed loudly at me.

I turned around. “Just back off!” I yelled. “Why can’t you just leave me alone Mckayla?” They all just laughed again and headed off to their classes. 

As I entered Math class I sat in my normal spot. I noticed that there was a new person sitting at the desk in front of me. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, his face was skinny and his body was slender and muscular arms that were barely covered by his black t-shirt. His jeans were black with a chain link. He was very handsome. I noticed Mckayla and all the other girls staring.

Mr. Dale called the class to attention. “As you can see.Class, we have a new student with us. This is Kyle Winters, he just moved to town from Detroit.” 

Kyle sighed and slumped down in his seat, looking very annoyed, for the teacher making a big fuss over him. He then looked back at the students that had their eyes on him. I kept my head down and focussed on my math questions. 

He leaned back in his chair to face me. “Hello.” Said a soft voice. Looking up I was met by his beautiful blue eyes. He wore several silver necklaces and chains. 

Blushing, I found myself searching to find words to say. “Hello…Is there something you need?” 

“Yes. The secretary gave me this map…” He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the folded paper. “I can’t seem to find my science class next period with Mr. Xin.”

I examined the map and began to highlight the path from this class to his next. He watched me with fascination. After I was finished I passed it back, he smiled. 

“If you want you can follow me, I have that class next also.” I said as he nodded. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Mckayla leering at me. Her eyes were like daggers made me feel uncomfortable. Most boys hung around her and all the girls would agree with anything she said. I knew her before all this, back when we would have slumber parties and go to the mall together. Back before my life got completely screwed up. 

Finally the long boring hour ended and Kyle and I walked down the hall to the next class. I had never felt so nervous. He didn’t look like any other boy I knew. Halfway there I got up the nerve to say something. “So how was it living in Detroit?”

“It was okay, my father got laid off so he had to look for work elsewhere. Thankfully he found work here. We moved into that mansion on top of the hill near central park.” He said.

I laughed. “I live in Hell’s Kitchen.” His eyes widened as I spoke.

“You better mean the television show.” He said in a low voice. I shrugged then he clenched his fist. “How can you be so passé about living in the most dangerous neighborhood in New York?” He was shouting now, other students turned to see what was going on.

I backed away; suddenly the lockers in the hallway began to shake as the locks fell off. My nervousness turned to anger. “It’s not like I chose to live there!” I yelled back. “You don’t know anything about me, or my life!”

I hurried ahead of him to get to the class room and find a seat with someone else. Amy had been a really good friend to me lately. Ever since she found me crying in the locker room, I sat with her as Kyle sat at the opposite side of the room. I tried to explain about the locker shaking. 

“You must be over tired.” She said in a soft tone, it wasn’t patronizing it was honest concern. “Either way you should stay away from that Kyle guy.” I knew she was right, he seemed a little strange. That whole class he was watching me, I could feel his eyes in the back of my head.

After class he met me at the threshold. “Listen Shelly, I am really sorry for how I acted.” He began as I walked by him; he kept up with me easily. “I just got upset when you were just so cold about living there.”

I stopped and turned on a dime, looking up into his pale blue eyes. “Not that it’s any of your business, but my mother moved us there after we lost everything!” I expected him to look at me like everyone else, pity but he surprised me. The look on his face, he understood. “My father cheated on my mother, so we left. He always worked so my mom had to get a job and we can barely afford the apartment we have now.” 

Kyle wrapped his long scrawny arms around me. “It will be alright.” He whispered in my ear. Taking a deep breath I was able to hold the tears back. “Would it be okay if I walked you home?” His voice was so soft I could barely hear it.

“Maybe some other time, I have to pick up my brother after school.” I shrugged. He didn’t look off put by the idea. “Oh what the hell, sure come with me?” With that he smiled. 

Ben was waiting outside the public school with his headphones on and his music blasting. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Kyle and me. Ben walked over slowly. “Who’s this?” He asked with a serious attitude.

“This is Kyle Winters; he is new to the city and offered to walk us home.” Ben rolled his eyes. 

Ben kept his eyes down as we walked; even the leaves in Central park were already changing colors and falling off the trees. It was my favorite time of year; I then realized there would be no big Thanksgiving dinner with all of mom and dad’s relatives, no jumping into huge leaf piles in our backyard with my cousins. My father and mother were selling the house and my dad had found a lovely condo in the downtown area. He was after me to spend the night, but I kept putting him off since the divorce. 

Ben started to walk faster to keep pace with Kyle who walked just ahead of me. “So how do you like New York?” Ben asked, pulling his headphones off.

“It’s not too different then Detroit really,” Kyle said stuffing his boney bare hands into the deep pockets of his trench coat. “A big city full of people. Most people are assholes.” 

“Tell me about it.” Ben muttered. “My mom lately has been getting on my nerves. She made us leave dad for no reason. I just woke up in the morning and dad was leaving to go live in a condo and Shelly and I moved to Hell’s Kitchen.” I clenched my fists, if only mom had told him the truth.

“Perhaps your mother had good reasons for leaving?” Kyle said evenly eying me. “There may be more to the story.” 

“Ben, mom is doing the best she can,” I said. Mom and I may have had our fights but no one deserved to be cheated on. “And like Kyle said we don’t know everything that went on.”

Ben pulled out his key to unlock the lobby door of our apartment building. The lobby was dingy like always. A guy who was probably only a few years older than me was sitting on one of the moldy armchairs next to the snack machine staring at us. His arm had needle marks all over them. The elevator took us to floor seven and we walked down the long hallway until we reached out apartment, number one hundred and eighteen. 

I was so embarrassed to have Kyle here; he walked in and then as Ben rushed into the living room to play video games, Kyle smiled down at me and reached out for my hand. “It will be alright Shelly. Everyone goes through hard times in life.” That did it, I burst into tears. He looked a little surprised as the tears rolled down my face. 

“Oh, I am so sorry,” I said in a shaky voice. “I just keep everything inside; I try not to let it show. I feel like I am holding my family together.”

“You don’t have to pretend with me. Ever.” His tone was so serious; I gazed up. He looked like a runway model; his skin seemed almost too pale in the dim lights in the kitchen. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” I asked in amazement. “You barely know me.” 

He shrugged off his heavy trench coat and draped it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. It was then that I really noticed what he was wearing, his right arm was covered in tattoos, some were intertwined, others were small but it looked beautiful. My mother would flip out if she came home to find Kyle here. I kept my eye on the clock on the stove.

“I think there is more to you than meets the eye,” He explained softly. I could have sworn I saw him blushing. His perfect face reddened slightly and he looked down at the table. “You keep a lot inside.”

“Well that is something we have in common. You don’t seem like a normal eleventh grader, you’re different. Also in the hall earlier today there was that thing with the lockers…” I trailed off. 

Kyle sighed. “You noticed that.” It was a statement not a question. “Damn, I thought I was doing so well, my father will be upset if he hears about this.” His angelic face frowned. 

“He won’t hear it from me.” I promised. “Thank you for walking me home today, I honestly never feel safe stepping out of this apartment.” 

“I have to go.” He said suddenly glancing down at his cellphone. “Thanks for inviting me over.” He said as he slipped his coat back on. “It was nice to meet you Ben.” He called my brother. Ben didn’t look away from the games as he waved. 

Before Kyle could leave I stopped him at the threshold. “What  **_did_ ** happen with the lockers today?” I asked in a whisper.

Kyle pressed his lips. “It’s not something I can talk about.” 

I raised one eyebrow. “Why not? I shared myself with you!” I was starting to get upset again, what was with this boy that had me loving him one moment and annoyed with him the other. 

“First off, I don’t have time!” He exclaimed. “My father wants me home before six and it is too complicated. Please do me one favor?”

“What?” I asked, bewildered.

“Don’t go out tonight, it’s not safe to go out alone.” I nodded as he headed out the door. I then clicked the blinking light on the phone answering machine. It was mom saying she was working a double shift tonight, I sighed. 

Ben came out of the living room, “What are we having for dinner?” He asked, leaning on the door jamb.

I shrugged. “Not sure, mom is working late again.” 

Ben rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “It’s almost like she would rather be at work than here.”

“Ben…there is something I think you should know.” I said as I sat at the table as he took the seat across from me. “Dad cheated on mom. That’s why she left, he was having an affair.”

He sat there silent for a minute then suddenly stormed out. Grabbing his keys and jacket he slammed the door. I sat there trying to process what had happened and then I realized my twelve year old brother was out alone in Hell’s Kitchen at night.

Without thinking about it I ran out of the apartment too, I forgot my jacket but had my keys. I felt the cold as soon as I hit the outside air. The streets were empty as I ran down them trying to find Ben. It then hit me that Ben might have gone to my father’s condo, I knew a short cut. Cutting down an alley way would save me time.

Only when I was deep in the alley I noticed I was being followed. Two figures staggered behind me. They were clearly drunk as they called out to me. 

“Hey! Wait up beautiful!” One called as the other ones pace quickened. I felt them both behind me; one reached out and grabbed me. Pulling me back the bigger guy held my arms as the other one tried to yank my shirt off. First I thought they might want money, but is soon become clear they were after something more than my cash.

I couldn’t scream, I was so surprised this was happening to me. The bigger one cover my mouth as the other one struggled with the belt on my jeans, it was then that a thought crossed my mind. I was going to be raped, I wasn’t far from home, and if I could get away I could run into my apartment lobby they couldn’t follow. I took a deep breath then bit down hard. 

The big man screamed in pain, the other looked as shocked as I was; he went to reach into his pocket when I tackled him with my shoulder. Knocking him over onto the ground, I ran for it. 

I only stopped when I was in the elevator. My heart and mind were racing, once inside the safety of my apartment I sank to my knees. Eyes overflowing with tears. I managed to make it to the sofa before the adrenaline wore off.

***

I woke up just as mom came into the apartment; she looked a little surprised to see me in the living room. 

“Shelly?” She asked through the darkness as she moved over to the lamp next to me. “Are you okay honey?” Her tone was soft and so comforting, she sat next to me.

“I’m just not feeling well mom, sorry I’ll go to my bedroom now.” My voice sounded awful, so rough and broken.

“No, you go back to sleep.” She said, “Ben phoned me,” She said in a sad voice, my eyes widened. “He’s sleeping over at your father’s tonight and he is getting a ride to school, he should be home tomorrow around dinner time.” 

“Oh,” I said quietly. “Mom, I am so sorry I told him about dad…” She put her hand up to stop me. She smiled softly but said nothing as she headed to her room. 

I lied back down and fell back asleep within minutes. 

The sound of mother leaving for work didn’t wake me, I didn’t wake till a loud thumping at my door became so annoying it drove me to open my eyes. My mother had told me last night I could stay home today, I  **_must_ ** have looked terrible. 

I wore my pink flannel PJ’s and long fluffy blue house coat as I opened the door. To my utter embarrassment it was Kyle. He stood there looking dashing as usual, and I looked like a mess.

“So…” He began; his smile grew as he took in my horrid clothing. “You weren’t in School today; I thought something bad may have happened to you.”

I rolled my eyes. “What’s worse than this?” I gestured down at my PJ’s, turning my head away as I blushed. My hair wasn’t combed and I wore no makeup.

“Why are you home today?” He asked and he slid past me. He sat on the old armchair next to the sofa. Curling back up in the blanket I took a deep breath before I answered.

“Last night I was out chasing Ben and…” The look Kyle gave me almost made me shutter. His face was like stone as the beautiful pale blue eyes gazed into mine. “There were some men in the alley way, they tried to…have their way with me.”

He stood up and placed his hand gently on my head, then sighed. He whispered softly to me. “Shelly did they rape you?”

“No.” I said in a shaky voice. “Almost…it was close.”

Suddenly something shattered. I got up and ran to the tiny kitchen; a vase that sat on the counter was now shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Glass shards were everywhere and the roses were wilted. It was if the sunlight had been sucked out of them.

It had happened again, I ran back to the living room to find it empty. My door was shut and locked somehow. 

“Damn it Kyle.” I whispered. He promised me an explanation and now he is gone. I was too scared to leave the apartment, no telling who was out there. Did I really want to believe it was him who smashed the vase and caused the lockers to shake? 

That idea was crazy, to think someone could move something just by using their mind. Still…Kyle was there both times and just as he got angry something like that kept happening. My hands shook as I picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. There was only one option if I wanted to get answers, I would have to go to his house, I knew his name and the area of the house, so searching the address was simple through the computer. The only thing I needed was someone to take me there. 

  
  


***

The car pulled into the driveway of seven twelve Park Avenue. The house was enormous, a long circular driveway and thousands of roses and daisies planted on the lawn. In the back it looked like a swimming pool and a gazebo. 

“Some place,” My father grunted as he parked the car. I shrugged; it was killing me to be in this car. We were so close four months ago, before I knew what he did. “So want me to pick you up later?”

“Um…no thanks, I can ask mom to come get me.” Even though her shift lasted well into the night I wasn’t giving him the satisfaction of coming to my rescue, I would walk if I had to.

“Okay.” He said without looking at me. “Shelly….” He said suddenly as I reached for the handle. “I am sorry.”

I dashed out of the car before he could launch into one of his long winded speeches about us being a family unit. It was the same crap I have heard for my whole life, it sounded great last year when we were a family. 

The air was cold and bitter as I walked to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes the door open and a tall man with auburn hair and thick glasses answered. He looked a lot like Kyle when I got a closer look at him, his face and build was the same and the same pale blue eyes. 

“Can I help you?” He asked, leaning on the door jamb. “Are you here to see Kyle?”

I nodded waiting for him to invite me in, after a second he stepped aside and let me walk through the threshold. The room was big, amber colored walls with a long navy flat seat to sit at with winter boots slid underneath. 

“Is Kyle home?” I asked as I took off my jacket at the door and followed him up the few steps that led into a massive living room with a connecting kitchen. His father said nothing as he poured us each a cup of tea. 

“Wait here,” He said finally. “I will call him home.” With that he went up a spiral staircase and closed a door. 

I left my tea on the counter in the kitchen and began to look around. There were framed pictures on the walls of Kyle and his father, baby pictures and school photos. There was one old wedding photo with Kyle’s father and mother.

“Hello Shelly.” Said a soft voice from behind. I turned to see him and I couldn’t help but smile. He wore his black jacket with blue jeans; all the chains were still in place. He didn’t seem surprised to find me here.

“Hi Kyle. I’m sorry I came to your house uninvited but I wanted to talk to you.” I nervously walked back to into the kitchen and picked up my now cold tea. I sighed and went to dump it down the sink but Kyle reached out and stopped me. 

“Here.” He said as he ran his fingers around the rims. The mug suddenly became boiling hot, I didn’t look up I just watched the steam coming out of it. “It is I who should be sorry. For how I acted last time you saw me.”

“Where did you go?” That wasn’t the first question I wanted to ask but it seemed most important. He sighed as he shrugged out of his heavy jacket. He then reached out and grabbed my hand softly and pulled me over to the large sofa.

As I sat at the opposite end of the couch he laughed and sat right next to me. “To answer your question, I went to track down Mr. Ray Smith and Mr. Frank Taby.” He then held my free hand as I took a sip of tea. I tried to think about the names he said but I had honestly never heard of them before. After a moment he spoke again. “They were the men in the alley last night.” 

The sound of the coffee mug echo loudly as the hardwood floor became soaked in the tea. I tried to get up to clean up but as Kyle stared into my eyes I couldn’t move. My breathing finally became even and he then looked away, suddenly I was able to stand. 

Taking a deep breath I walked into the kitchen and began searching for a towel. Kyle followed me; I could feel him on my heels. “Shelly, don’t worry about the cup just talk to me!” He sounded like he was pleading. 

“I don’t know what to say.” I whispered as I turned to him. “How did you track down those men?” But before he could speak I bust out crying. 

He pulled me in close. “Shelly, I am not like normal people. My father and my grandparents before me. I have…powers.” His arms wrapped around me, his right hand caressed my back as his other hand brushed my tears away. 

“What did you do to those two men?” Looking up into his eyes he smiled a little, he pulled out his phone and showed me the local police website. There was an article about the two men. Apparently they stumbled in a few hours ago confessing to every wrong downing they have ever done. Some of the things were really awful, that one guy Frank had even stabbed a young woman. 

“They will never hurt you again, I promise. I basically convinced them to turn themselves in.” He said softly. “I am so sorry that they scared you so much, I wanted to do more to them. I had never felt such rage; I wasn’t there to protect you.”

Many questions still raced through my mind, Kyle had powers. How many I wasn’t sure of. “How did you even find those men?”

He had a slightly guilty look on his face. “When I place my hand on you head before I ran out. I saw what you saw last night; I used a lot of energy to track them.”

His lips were inches from mine, his head tilted down until they were touching. It was so quiet in the room, finally we stopped and Kyle blushed. “I am so sorry. That was inappropriate; I shouldn’t have assumed that that was what you wanted.” I said in a rush. 

Kyle laughed softly. “I wanted to kiss you since I met you the other day. I know this is fast but I feel so relaxed and myself around you.” He reached out away from me and pointed his index finger towards the living room. 

Suddenly the broken mug began mending itself and the tea disappeared. I tried not to look as surprised as I was, it didn’t fool him. He stopped pointing his finger at the mug, causing it to smash all over again. Kyle grabbed a dustpan and broom as he headed to the living room. “I hate doing things the slow way.” He chuckled.

After looking at the time I realized my mother was going to be home soon. “Kyle, I have to go home. Will you be at school tomorrow?”

“Of course, I will wait for you by your locker. Would you like me to drive you?” I nodded as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. 

The car in the garage made my jaw drop, it was yellow and shiny. “Wow, this is some car. What does your father do anyways?”

“I’m glad you like it. It is an Audi, my father work as surgeon in Manhattan.” I raised an eyebrow. “His unique skills allow him to help people that other doctors normally can’t help. He is one of the world’s top doctors in the state.” He explained.

As I got in the car and buckled up I began thinking. “Did you really move from Detroit?” He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he spoke. 

“No, I didn’t live in Detroit; I was really living in Los Angeles. I was enrolled in a private school with other students that were…like my father and me.” He sighed as he turned around the corner and accelerated slightly. “There was a girl there name Shyla, she and I dated for a while. Things ended badly, like colossally badly. We fought…using out powers. I was expelled, she wasn’t, I saw thing could never work between us so my father and I moved here.”

We were now parked in front on my apartment building; the sun was just starting to set and the shadows grew on the sidewalk. “So there are others like you?” Was all I could say.

“Yes. Shelly, I am so sorry for everything I put you through but I want you to know the truth about me. I won’t keep anything from you.” He leaned in and kissed me softly. When he finally pulled away he smiled slightly. 

“You spend a lot of time apologizing” I noted.

“Well, I have a lot to apologized for, Sleep well.” He whispered as I closed the car door and he sped away. My view on the world was unraveling as I waited in the lobby for the elevator, people had powers and magic. 

As soon as I got in I spotted Ben on the computer with his headphones on. It was almost six, mom should be home soon. I started rummaging through the fridge looking for something to make us for dinner. 

Ben suddenly came up behind me. “Where were you today?” He asked as he hovered in the tiny kitchen watching me work. 

I decided it was better not to lie. “I went to visit Kyle.” I said keeping my eyes on the food I was prepping as I spoke. After I was done I dumped the chicken and vegetables in a pot with the cream of broccoli soup and began mixing it together. 

Ben frowned as he open the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. “Mom will flip out if she ever found out you were at a boy’s house.” 

I sighed, it was true but Kyle was so much more than just a boy. He was something more, a supernatural angel. After I set the soup on low as it began to warm I sat next to my brother on the sofa. “How was it at dads?” I asked leaning back and kicking my feet up on the coffee table. 

“Dad and I talked about…stuff. I know why you are mad at him but I still want to spend time with him.” He took a sip of soda as his eyes focused on the television. 

“It’s okay Ben. I don’t care either way.” I was still thinking about Kyle and his amazing powers. He would be waiting for me at school tomorrow. My heart raced at the thought.

That night was quiet, after we ate and finished homework we both went into our room. Ben played video games and I wrote in my diary. Since I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about him or his father but my journal seemed safe enough.

The next morning started hazy. I was so eager to get to school I tried to skip breakfast; my mother scolded me for that. It was her day off so today we both got a drive. 

As my mother drove me to my school I noticed that she drove slower than usual, like she was biding her time.

“Shelly.” She said after a moment, I looked up from staring at the floor. I was so nervous and excited to see Kyle and I could feel mom’s eyes on me as she parked the car. “Ben and I had a long talk last night. I want you to know that as angry as I am at your father doesn’t mean that you have to be.”

I rolled my eyes. “Mom, I am sixteen.” Then I sighed. “Okay, let’s just say I want to forgive dad. I just don’t know how.” Looking at the schools parking lot I noticed many students walking up the street away from the school to the local smoking spot. 

“I don’t know what to tell you sweetie. What I do know is time can heal any wound.” She reached over and hugged me. Then I pretty much leaped out of the car. 

Kyle stood right by my locker; his smile grew as he spotted me. “Good morning.” He greeted me cheerfully. Watching me with fascination as I put my book bag and jacket in the locker.

“Thanks for waiting for me. I still have some questions, if that’s okay?” By this point we were both walking to our first math class. He casually reached out and held my hand; I turned away as I blushed. 

“I would imagine so. I have a few of my own, but they can wait.” Sitting in our seats together I saw Mckayla walk with her large purse and high heels. She rolled her eyes when she saw us together walking up and leaning in on the desk she smirked.

“Hello Kyle, listen I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with Alex, Joe, Tammy and myself to the beach this Friday?” Her voice was smooth and reminded me like a fox inviting a rabbit into the den. She noticed Kyle glanced at me before she started talking again. “Alex is driving in his Toyota so there is only enough room for the four of us.”

“Well then I can’t come, I rather spend the day with Shelly.” Kyle said imitating her tone. Mckayla’s face was priceless. It was somewhere between anger, disappointment, rejection and pure jealousy. 

“Then it’s your loss. I don’t know what you could possibly see in  **_her_ ** .” She pressed her lips and then stomped back to her seat. Kyle didn’t seem bothered by her in the slightest; he leaned back in his chair as the teacher began the class. 

We didn’t get a chance to talk under the careful eye of Mr. Xin; he would walk up and down the rows of the desks as he gave us his speech on algebra. After class we headed to the cafeteria on the north side of the school.

The pale pink walls were cracked and faded and the tables were scattered all over the place with some being new, others having marks and writing on it. We sat at one near the window and both pulled out our lunches.

He gave me a funny look as I began eating. He slowly took a bite of his sandwich and gave me a mockingly disapproving shake of the head.

Finally he spoke. “I can’t believe you eat that stuff. How can you put a raw fish in your mouth?”

Shrugging I picked up a piece of my salmon roll with my chopsticks and held it out for him. “Try it, sushi is really good. Trust me.” 

His long fingers reached out and picked it up. He then took a deep breath and popped it in his mouth. I almost couldn’t contain my laughter, my smile grew as his clear dislike of it and regret became obvious in seconds. Knowing that he couldn’t spit it out, he then closed his eyes and swallowed it. 

“That was probably the worst thing I have eaten.” He started chugging his soda, trying to get rid of the taste. Kyle eyed the students that were all pilling into the lunch room now; we had put our school bags spread out on the table.

Suddenly Kyle reached into his bag and pulled out a little silver box and handed it to me. I examined it before I opened it; it was wrapped with a golden ribbon. After I looked at the small object inside I slid the box back to him. “No.” My tone was even and calm but there was a hint of annoyance to it. 

He then picked up the cellphone and frowned. “Why?” He tried to give it to me but I kept my arms crossed and leaned away. 

“I don’t need a phone; I also think you spending money on me is wrong.” He rolled his eyes as he grin grew; I knew it was a losing battle. After a sigh I finally gave in. “Okay fine, I suppose it’s not a bad idea to have one…considering what almost happened.”

Kyle turned away slightly to face the huge window overlooking the parking lot. His fist clenched, I braced myself for something magical to happen, but Kyle took a deep breath and tried to relax. “As for that night,” He said in a soft tone. “I just want you to know how sorry I am that I wasn’t there to protect you.” The look in his light eyes made me feel alive, they were so clear like the windows to his soul. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” I raised an eyebrow as he looked down almost in shame. “You weren’t even around when it almost happened.”

“But I could feel it Shelly. It was like the fear was there in my chest. I could feel everything you were feeling at that moment in time. I should have made the connection that you were in trouble.”

I blinked, surprised by this newest information. “Is that umm… normal for someone like you?”

He shrugged. “It never happened with Shyla, but I feel a deeper connection with you. I asked my father last night, after he scolded me for using my powers he told me that it happened to him with my mother.”

By now lunch was over and we had to go to our separate classes. Mine was at the far end of the school; Kyle gave me a kiss as he headed in the opposite direction. 

Just as he left was when I noticed her, she was tall and thin, long flowing strawberry blonde hair and flawless pale skin. Her light green eyes locked on mine, I then felt dizzy. 

Mr. Wye then tapped her on the shoulder. “Miss, you forgot to take your visitor ID.” She smiled at him sweetly and then walked down the hall past me. My gut instinct was distrust and fear; her long hair shimmered as she walked away.

My teacher gave me a look as I entered the classroom ten minutes late; I needed to splash water on my face after that intense woman looking at me. As class wore on I began to get more and more nervous, it was almost the end of class when suddenly there was a loud explosion. The fire alarm went off as we all screamed. Katie and Lynne who sat behind me began to hyperventilate. I turned to them and tried to help Lynne up and once Mr. O’Duke spotted the three of us he came over and put an arm around Katie and looked at me. I nodded, understanding what he wanted. 

Together we staggered down the hall as the other students rushed out. Once we reached outside the medics came and helped with the two girls, as I sat on the grass I saw that woman from earlier. She was staring at me from afar; almost having a smug look she turned and walked away in the chaos no one seemed to notice. 

Mr. O’Duke came up to me after everything settled down. He thanked me for my help and then Ms. Lee announced that we could all go home early today. I had many questions as I walked home; it was only when I got to my doorstep when I saw a figure in the lobby that filled me with terror.


End file.
